Lesson One
by Snow Love Peace
Summary: The morning after Lucius and Hermione have a drunken romp at a charity event, Lucius is not inclined to just let the gorgeous brunette out of his life, or bed, so quickly. In fact, he's just begun to teach her all that he knows and that includes, Lesson One: "never enter the bedroom of a gentleman without your wand. Unless you plan to leave yourself at his complete mercy."


_A/N: Lumione. Warning for language and adult content. Thanks :)_

 _Lucius Malfoy/Hermione_

 _Summary: Lesson one: never enter the bedroom of a gentleman without your wand. Unless you plan to leave yourself at his complete mercy._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Lesson One_**

* * *

 ** _7am. Malfoy Manor. The Morning After._**

Sunlight was just beginning to lazily drip through the curtains and onto the bed where two figures lay entwined.

The larger figure, of a nude man with long, blonde hair, twisted around in his sleep and then his piercing grey eyes opened. A growl or a hint of feline glint seemed to come over his eyes as he surveyed the smaller, curvy body of the young woman next to him.

"Oh, yes, I don't regret this at all," Lucius practically purred and began to lift the Egyptian cotton sheet down further, so he could see more of her naked, lithe body. "Oh god," he growled, when he caught side of her naked, taut backside.

"Mmmh," Hermione murmured still half in her sleep. "What time is it?" She groaned and attempted to open her pretty brown eyes, but it was no use. She was still exhausted. And the vast amounts of champagne she had consumed the other night was hardly helping. Especially against the increasingly strong sunlight, threatening to blind her.

"Not to worry, my love," Lucius proclaimed gallantly as he wrapped his strong, athletically built arms around Hermione's small waist. He tucked her back up against his front, which was very hard and chiselled.

Hermione jolted awake when she felt _that_ pressed against her backside and she immediately tried to wriggle out of his arms grasp on her, but he only held tighter and then she heard his deep, resonant aristocratic voice chuckle beside her ear. "Be still."

"Why? I have to go to work. The Ministry will be wondering where I ran off to last night, while we were supposed to be having your auction."

Lucius chuckled. "Yes, my charity auction for Elf Rights. Who would've guessed I would've ended up bidding for you instead?"

"Arrrggh, so you so don't actually care about Elf Rights, do you?" Hermione growled. "I should've guessed it was another of your political manoeuvres and clever ruses to win power and favour back in the Ministry!"

"Did you expect anything less from a Malfoy?" he asked suavely.

"Remind me to avoid Malfoys, next time. You may have the money for charity, but for all the wrong reasons," Hermione said instead and tried to elbow him off her, earning her another chuckle from him. Because her elbow hardly hurt his well toned abs at all. She was rather completely defenceless without her wand. Which, she had rather stupidly, left discarded in the washroom last night, along with her clothes.

"Looking for something?"

"You know damn well what I'm looking for," Hermione breathed out heavily while trying to drag the messy tangles of her long, wavy hair out of her round face.

"Yes. Lesson one: never enter the bedroom of a gentleman without your wand. Unless you plan to leave yourself at his complete mercy."

The older wizard placed his lips at the back of her neck and laved at her still stinging, sensitive flesh, where he had lightly bit her last night in a self-proclamation of ownership over her.

"Can you please let me get up?" Hermione whined, trying to sound coy as another tactic. "I really do have to get to work. Not all of us are aristocratic purebloods who can lay in bed all day—"

Hermione jolted as she felt one of his hands lower and slap her hard, and firmly, on her bottom.

"What on earth was that for?!" she asked, her cheeks blushing, because he still had one arm around her waist and she could not turn around or look him in the face, though she could feel his breathing against her neck. And she could still feel the palm print of his hand where his hand had slapped her bottom. She could just imagine it would be red now if she looked in the mirror.

"Said remark earns you a slap on the bottom," Lucius drawled softly, and he pressed his lips again to her neck, licking again at the mark he had left the previous night. When they were both very drunk. But Hermione was sober now, and wand or not, lust or not, she planned to get out of here. And do the responsible thing. Like keep her position at the Department of Magical Creatures so she could further protect elves and other vulnerable creatures and help save the world.

"Mister Malfoy," Hermione addressed him very formally. "I'm very sorry to rain on your parade or whatever it is you had planned, but I must insist I leave. Right now." She tried to placate him and she coughed to clear her throat. "Whatever you wanted to do now, we can do...uh...later." She actually had no intention of seeing him again, just because he was a Malfoy and evil former Death Eater...but he didn't need to know that he was being stood up.

She jolted again and her eyes widened even further when Mister Malfoy slapped her again on the bottom and even harder this time.

"I'm afraid there's been a change of plans, Miss Granger," his rebuttal was frothing. "You see, here, I donated over half a million galleons to the plight of Elf Rights last night. And I'm afraid if you want me to continue to be charitable, you will have to stay here, and see to my every whim and sexual satisfaction."

Hermione nearly coughed out and her face felt beet red with blood. "Excuse me? You think I'm going to be your sexual slave or something just because you gave to a charity?" She could not believe the nerve and arrogance of such a man. "What happened last night between us was mostly because we both drunk a bit too much, but never—never!—was I ever up for auction! I'm afraid you've completely misread the situation."

Lucius Malfoy chuckled even more deeply and his hand reached out to stroke her bare hip. "No, I'm afraid you've completely misread the situation, Miss Granger. You're mine now and will do as I say."

"You're out of your mind." She tried to crawl away from him and out of the bed, but he still had a tight hold of her. And as stubbornly as ever, refused to let her go.

"No, I'm completely in the right," he murmured, tightening his grasp on her.

"You can't own someone, Malfoy, anymore than you can own a elf, with any justification. Both are completely wrong!" She tried to elbow him in the ribs again and then tried to hit his shins with her foot but her wriggling against him seemed to only make him more excited.

"Do continue to argue with me, I like it." He rolled them both around so that she was below him and his arms were the only things holding him from taking her again.

"You insufferable, arrogant, cockroach, I should've never—"

Her sentence was left uncompleted as she gasped again as his hands slapped her firm arse again and then rubbed at the spot.

"Were you saying something, Miss Granger?" He leered at her. "I'm sorry, I had to spank you again for that show of disrespect."

"You bastard. Let me go!"

He ground against her, again silencing her with her body's reaction, she felt heat trickle down through her spine and his voice seemed to get softer and heavier as he spoke again, "Miss Granger, you know your efforts to get away only get me more excited and determined to break your spirit under me like a wild mare?"

Hermione grit her teeth. He really was getting on her nerves now. "Don't you dare compare me to a mare or some other fantastical creature you wish to subjectify."

His long hair tickled at her face and bare breasts as she lay beneath him. "No, you're much more feisty," he spoke in a murmur, his eyes darkening into pools. "Which will make you that much more pleasurable to ride." He ground his hips against her and she nearly gasped.

With that spoken, he waved his wand again and a red leather choker appeared around her neck. He smirked. "You're not leaving here, til I get what I want." He waved his wand again and it turned into a leather whip. "Or I will strike you again, or as many times as necessary, Miss Granger, until I get you to behave." He cupped her bottom in his hand and gripped at her as he spread her legs. "You will behave."

Hermione was so furious she was about to cuss him out in ten different insults and languages but he used that moment to smash his lips against her mouth and she struggled for breathe against his tongue as he assaulted and lay claim to her mouth, nearly choking her. Meanwhile his hands continued to roughly kneed and grip at her breast and bottom.

"Oh god, oh god," she finally was able to gasp in a moment of reprieve before Malfoy laid his tongue past her pink lips and down her mouth again.

There was the sound of leather meeting pink, aching flesh as the whip met her bottom several times throughout the night.

Then the number of times increased to fifty as he continued to strike her for every disobedient word and argument and infraction.

"Do you still want to argue with me, Miss Granger?" he asked throatily, holding the whip over her seam.

She breathed deeply, thinking over whether she should give in to him or continue fighting.

"No, Malfoy, I will never obey you." Yet her lips were red and swollen from kissing him and truthfully she was completely besotted with how he took over complete control of her body and seemed to nurture and suckle each last drop of lust from her.

"Very well," Lucius Malfoy drawled. He dropped the whip on the floor and spread her legs instead, pressing his tip of his iron manhood against her wet entrance. "We shall teach you obedience other ways."

She let out a piercing shriek of both pleasure and pain as he maximized his body to rip through her soft encore. Sweat beading down her small breasts and dripping down her flat stomach as he continued to pummel her from behind, holding her hair back, tightly in his fist, so that it hurt and felt like heaven all at once.

He was right; she was his wild mare being tamed by this mastermind.

Hermione let out soft, little grunts each time his shaft slid achingly, painfully in and out of her small twisted body, her back arching at an unearthly angle.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh no, no no no no," but it was too late and she came several times, clenching down on him as he continued to destroy her with his shaft. Each nerve of her body tingling and swollen, including her aching exposed breasts.

"Do you doubt you're mine now? I can use and train your body for my own pleasure and you will do exactly as I say," he grunted as he continued to piston his hips.

Her eyes closed shut again as another wave of pleasure rocked through her, tightening her so bad it hurt and she came again around him, her entrance so wet she could hear each slam and slip of his thick cock through her.

And it was not over, he grabbed her by the hair and guided her onto her knees so that she could take him again in her mouth.

Then again, through her backside as he roughly slammed her against the bed and took her again.

She screeched and he spanked her hard on the bottom, this time really leaving a mark.

.

* * *

The next day at work, Hermione J. Granger arrived early and on time. Her hair in a tight ponytail and her work skirt-suit immaculately pressed and ironed, not a hair out of place or lint on her clothes. She was completely composed and back to her usual 100% hard-working, know-it-all, save the world self.

Except if anyone asked her to sit down, she blushed heavily.

Especially at the mention of Mr. Malfoy and the millions more of galleons he had donated to her charitable cause.

Hermione coughed and tried to not look red in the face. "Uhm, he's just very passionate about elf-rights..." She smirked.

.

The End

* * *

.

.

.

and pure pwp so dont mind the ending! Please review if you like :P iF i get many reviews, I might add on to this.

thank you


End file.
